Charlotte's Web film series
Charlotte's Web is a children's novel by American author E. B. White and illustrated by Garth Williams; it was published on October 15, 1952, by Harper & Brothers. The novel tells the story of a livestock pig named Wilbur and his friendship with a barn spider named Charlotte. When Wilbur is in danger of being slaughtered by the farmer, Charlotte writes messages praising Wilbur (such as "Some Pig") in her web in order to persuade the farmer to let him live. Written in White's dry, low-key manner, Charlotte's Web is considered a classic of children's literature, enjoyable to adults as well as children. The description of the experience of swinging on a rope swing at the farm is an often cited example of rhythm in writing, as the pace of the sentences reflects the motion of the swing. In 2000, Publishers Weekly listed the book as the best-selling children's paperback of all time.1 Charlotte's Web was adapted into an animated feature by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Sagittarius Productions in 1973. Paramount released a direct-to-video sequel, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, in the U.S. in 2003 (Universal released the film internationally). A live-action film version of E. B. White's original story was released in 2006. Characters *'Wilbur' is a rambunctious pig, the runt of his litter. He is often strongly emotional. *'Charlotte A. Cavatica', or simply Charlotte, is a spider who befriends Wilbur. In some passages, she is the heroine of the story.2 *'John Arable': Wilbur's first owner. *'Fern Arable', John's daughter, who adopts Wilbur when he's a piglet, and later visits him. She is the only human in the story capable of understanding nonhuman conversation. *'Templeton' is a rat who helps Charlotte and Wilbur only when offered food. He serves as a somewhat caustic, self-serving comic relief to the plot. *'Avery Arable' is the elder brother of Fern and John's son. Like Templeton, he is a source of comic relief. *'Homer Zuckerman' is Fern’s uncle who keeps Wilbur in his barn. He has a wife, Edith, and an assistant named Lurvy. *'Other animals' in Zuckerman’s barn, with whom Wilbur converses, are a disdainful lamb, a talkative goose, and an intelligent "old sheep". *'Henry Fussy' is a boy of Fern’s age, of whom Fern becomes fond. *'Dr. Dorian' is the family physician/psychologist consulted by Fern's mother and something of a wise old man character. *'Uncle' is a large pig whom Charlotte disdains for coarse manners and Wilbur’s rival at the fair. *'Charlotte's children' are the 514 children of Charlotte. Although they were born at the barn, all but three of them go their own ways by ballooning. The Adaption of the Film series The book was adapted into an animated feature of the same name in 1973 by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Sagittarius Productions with a score by the Sherman Brothers. In 2003, a direct-to-video sequel of that film, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, was released by Paramount Pictures. In 2006, Paramount Pictures, with Walden Media, Kerner Entertainment Company, and Nickelodeon Movies, produced a live-action/animated adaptation starring Dakota Fanning as Fern and the voice of Julia Roberts as Charlotte, released on December 15, 2006. Category:Charlotte's Web Category:Charlotte's Web series Category:Paramount franchises Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Film series introduced in 2002 Category:Films based on American novels